Comforting Words
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: Bonnie has grown up and given her toys to Carl. Apart from Jessie since she is lost. Lost in her own lonely world. When a familar face finds Jessie, she is guideed back home. She learns Friends are there for you...BUZZ x JESSIE. ONCE SHOT


_**Comforting Words**_

**Hey guys. This is the second time I've written a Toy Story FF. It's a one-NOT CONTINUING. BTW: It's Buzz/Jessie (I don't ship them- Woody/Jessie)**

**Plot: **Bonnie is growing up. She is now 14 and is ignoring the other toys. Buzz and Woody have been donated to Bonnie's younger brother Carl. Now, Jessie is alone...

**I DON'T OWN TOY STORY! Please correct me on any spelling or grammar issues! ^-^"**

* * *

><p>Jessie had never felt so alone. She had watched three owners grow older and neglect her (Emily, Andy and now Bonnie). Woody, Buzz and Bullseye had been donated to Carl- Bonnie's younger brother. Long gone were the days when Bonnie was a cute little 3 year old. She was now an attitude, girly 14 year old. She was the typical teen. She loved music, hated homework and spent every second she had on her laptop or her phone talking to her friends about the cutest boy in her year. It was Emily all over again. Jessie's home was on the top of the desk next to Bonnie's laptop. Bonnie hadn't held Jessie for 6 years. She missed Buzz. Carl was 6. Woody and Buzz and Bullseye were lucky. They were played with. They were held and loved. But that was them; not Jessie.<p>

* * *

><p>"...Oh my God, he did not say that about you, Abby! He said he wanted to date you...Oh shut up!" Bonnie was talking on the phone...as per usual. Last month the phone bill was well over $250. That caused a lot of problems.<p>

Jessie crawled herself in a ball. Bonnie hung up the phone and grabbed her bag. Carl walked in with Buzz and Woody.

"'Oh Abby, Josh is so cute! I wanna marry him! I love him! I don't want him to break my heart!" Carl impersonated Bonnie. He accidently dropped Buzz.

"What do you want Pipsqueak? I'm going into town with Abby. Stay out of my room," Abby commanded.

"Sure Bonnie. Bye," Carl replied running out with Woody. He slammed the door behind him. Jessie began crying. Bonnie had totally forgotten about her. Yup, Bonnie was just like Emily. Jessie had pondered on the question why teenagers were like this and neglect toys. Did they hate toys? Did they love then hate them after a certain amount of time? Jessie looked out of the window. She watched Bonnie hug her friend and walk off down the road. No longer was Bonnie that cute three year old. Her short brown curly mop had changed into rebellious long black hair. Bonnie always followed the trends. Those days were Bonnie held Jessie and played with her were long gone. Now she was doing homework, on the computer and shopping and blowing money. Jessie felt a tear well up. Suddenly she heard a crash from behind her. She turned her head in surprise. A familiar toy laid there in the middle of make-up tins and lip-gloss. Her heart stopped.

"Buzz.." Jessie breathed. It had been over 6 years since they had spoken. Not because they didn't like each other, Bonnie had donated most of her toys to Carl. Bonnie still had her My Little Pony (Rainbow Dash) plushie somewhere (the rainbow mane could be spotted from anywhere). Bonnie had only kept Rainbow Dash, Jessie and Chuckles because they were her favourite toys.

"You okay Jess?" Buzz asked. Jessie sighed and threw her head back against the mirror. She didn't even have her hat anymore! The mirror flipped back and Jessie fell down the side of the table. It was a long fall. It was pure darkness. There was lost makeup tins and eye shadow dust everywhere Jessie felt. Suddenly she fell to the ground with a thunk. Someone had fallen down with her. Buzz.

"Jess, listen. Bonnie is growing up. And there is nothing you can do. Come to Carl's room. The whole gang is there; Bullseye, Hamm, Slinki, Woody...Everyone," Buzz said, holding Jessie hand. "We missed you. Woody and Bullseye especially."

"Really? Cuz they never visit me. Carl will grow up. And he won't have kids by the time he is Bonnie's age! And I can't leave this room. It's were we first came here," Jessie mumbled. "My second home..." Buzz knew her first home was Andy's but she could never go back. Andy had grown up now with a wife and 2 children of his own. Why couldn't he come back? It had been 11 painful years. Suddenly Jessie burst into tears. It was very rarely Jessie cried. She only cried when something deep inside of her heart was brought up again. Her heart had been broken 3 times. She felt like a candle in a hurricane. Weak and alone and vulnerable. Alone and helpless. She didn't want anyone to help her. Rainbow Dash was gone and never spoke to her.

"Yeah I know but Bonnie has grown up. Do you see any toys around here or just darkness?" Buzz asked.

"Just darkness," Jessie replied not sure at what Buzz was saying.

"Exactly. That darkness becomes light once you find a new way to live. If you live in the darkness forever, that will have a lasting effect on you. If you live with us, light will light the way," Buzz explained.

"When did you become so poetic with your words?" laughed Jessie. Then she gasped. She then knew what Buzz was saying. Buzz would be there for her forever. (Light will light the way!). Jessie tackled hugged Buzz. Buzz blushed but was glad it was dark. "Thank you!" Jessie breathed.

"For what?" Buzz replied, smiling hugging her back. He was still glow in the dark.

"For being a great friend and being there for me...I...I..." Jessie began. Was Jessie about to say what he thought she was going to say? Those three tiny words that could change their friendship forever? Buzz held his breath. "I missed you..." Buzz felt his heart sink. Not quite what he meant. "And..." Buzz's eyes widen. "I love you...I've been waiting too long to say that." Buzz was speechless. Finally, one of the two had said it.

"I...I love you too," Buzz replied, stunned but happy. But then again, I love you can be said to friend. But Jessie had said she had waited too long to say that. Buzz's mind went overboard. He grabbed Jessie's hand and crept out of the table. Once they reached the door of Bonnie's bedroom, Jessie looked behind her. _**Goodbye Bonnie. I'll miss ya **_Jessie thought before running off after Buzz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah not my best! I KNOW! But I hoped u enjoyed this. Make my birthday wish come true and leave reviews (that came out better in my head. LOL). <strong>_

_**Chloe XXX**_


End file.
